pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Return of Dr. Zomboss
Plants vs. Zombies: The Return of Dr. Zomboss (or PvZ: TRODZ for short) 'is another entry in the ''Plants vs. Zombies ''series. It takes place after ''Plants vs. Zombies, but before Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Game Modes '''Plants Campaign Zombies Campaign More to be added Worlds In the campaigns, each world has 20 chapters (except for Brainz Beach, which has 10). The 10th chapter of each world is a mini-boss chapter against Gargantuar or an Upgrade Plant. Completing the battle will unlock the next world and a plant important to said world. If the player chooses to go further, the 20th chapter will be a boss battle against one of Dr. Zomboss's helpers or Crazy Dave. Completing the 20th chapter will reward the player with a trophy. The player must earn all the trophies to gain access to the final world. As in the first game, the worlds alternate between daytime and nighttime. *'Brainz Beach: '''The first world of the game, which is an island resort where Crazy Dave and the player are on vacation after the events of the first game, when the zombies attack. Acts as a tutorial for the game, and is quite easy as a result. It is the only world without a boss, and as a result, no trophy. *'Home Sweet Home: The player and Dave return to the player's home after repelling the zombie attack at Brainz Beach, where it is nighttime and graves return. The boss of this world is Baron Von Bats. *'Crazy Country: '''Crazy Dave and the player visit Dave's uncle Crazy Bob to get help against the zombies. Mud puddles appear, which can't be planted on without planting a Sod first and can slow down zombies. The boss of this world is Old MacZombie. *'Brainsborough Shopping Mall: 'Crazy Dave, for some reason, decides it's a good idea to go to the Brainsborough Shopping Mall during the zombie apocalypse. It is night again, and you need Sod to plant on the floor of the mall, except for a few lanes which have flowerbeds on them. The wet floor signs from Wall-nut Mart return, and function the same way as before. The boss of this world is the Mascot Zombie. *'Bushwood Country Club: 'After surviving the mall, Crazy Dave and the player end up at the Bushwood Country Club, where zombies are terrorizing the golfers. Water hazards can be found, which work like the pool from the first game, except the ammount of spaces they fill can vary, and there are sand hazards, which can only be planted on with Sod. The boss of this world is the Zombie Shop Quartet. *'Zombie Carnival: 'After escaping the golf course, Dave and the player hitch a ride on a carnival train that happens to head into Brainsborough, where they must deal with various circus zombies. The boss of this world is the Ringmaster Zombie. *'Area 47: 'As the Ringmaster Zombie is defeated, Crazy Dave and the player get blown up by a Clown Imp that happened to be nearby. They survive, but land in Area 47, Brainsborough's local military base. Needless to say, it has been overrun with zombies. It is daytime, and fog returns. but it is now called "Alien Confusion Gas". The boss of this world is the Zombie Mothership *'Zomboss Industries: 'The player and Crazy Dave use a stolen UFO from Area 47 to go to Dr. Zomboss's evil lair located at Zomboss Industries, which is built near a volcano, and must deal with some serious security and henchmen. This world has 2 gimmicks to it. The first is lava lanes, which fill up a lane, only certain zombies can go on said lanes. Only fire plants can be planted on them. Lily Pads too, but they will burn up after a short while. The second is vending machines, which function like the weapon stands from Kung-Fu World. The boss of this world is Test Subject #168. *'Moonbase: 'After aquiring all of the trophies from the previous worlds, the player and Crazy Dave sneak onto Dr. Zomboss's rocket ship and land on the moon, where Zomboss is researching a new spell for the Zombinomicon called "Brainus Begoneus" which is capable of stealing all of the world's brains and giving them to his zombies. The player and Dave must stop him. Vending machines return, and Power Tiles also return, except they now speed up zombies that step on them. Aditionally, there are craters, which only lobbed-shoot plants can shoot over. The boss of this world is the Final Zomboss. *'Land of the Zombotanies More to be added. Plants More to be added Zombies Basic Zombie Variants Conehead Zombie Variants Buckethead Zombie Variants Flag Zombie Variants Imp Variants Gargantuar Variants Brainz Beach Encounterd Zombies Home Sweet Home Encountered Zombies More to be added Differences Plants *Grave Buster now has it's appearence from the first game. *Imitater can now imitate upgrade plants. *Winter Melon, Twin Sunflower, and Spikerock are upgrades again. Zombies *Conehead Zombie's cone now has a black base and a white stripe around it. *Knight Zombie now wears a full suit of armor. This has no effect on it's health, however. *Gargantuar Prime now has more health. *Dancing Zombie is now named "Disco Zombie" and his music always plays as long as at least one Disco Zombie is on screen. *Newspaper Zombie no longer speeds up after losing his newspaper. Music DISCLAIMER: IMCR8Z, RX2MIKEYWIKIA, AND EVERYONE ELSE ON THIS WIKI DO NOT OWN THESE THEMES. THESE ARE HERE FOR LISTENING PURPOSES ONLY ALL COPYRIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS Menu music Regular level music Final wave music Gargantuar battle music Boss fight music Other music Category:Games